


Because of love

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: ABO世界观双A设定NC17【不是很明显的ABO_(:з」∠)_】





	Because of love

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观
> 
> 双A设定
> 
> NC17
> 
>  
> 
> 【不是很明显的ABO_(:з」∠)_】

克拉克现在很想去把哥谭的那些混蛋再拽回来揍上一遍，但是当布鲁斯揪着他的领子，狠命咬他的舌头时，他又觉得应该给他们写一封感谢信。毕竟这种高难度的助攻可不是一两年就能练出来的。

感觉到对方的走神，布鲁斯毫不客气的加重了牙齿的力道，虽然不至于让氪星人感受到疼痛，但也足够让他从短暂的走神中回过神来。

“布、布鲁斯你会硌到牙齿的。”克拉克结巴了一声，小心地把自己的舌头抽回来。“冷静一点，布鲁斯。”

但是深陷情欲的蝙蝠侠可没准备放过他，布鲁斯更紧的贴上了克拉克的身体，故意在克拉克的气味中释放着自己的信息素，毫不在意因Alpha气味互相排斥，而产生的疼痛感觉。

“怎么了小男孩儿？”布鲁斯调笑着揪下头罩，把额头汗湿的头发撸上去。“刚刚不是揉我屁股揉的很高兴么？”

“布鲁斯……你不是……？”克拉克有点难以置信的看着他。

“中招了？我确实是中招了，但是不代表那么一点剂量就能让我神志不清。”布鲁斯啃咬着克拉克的下巴，时不时用舌尖扫过下面的软肉。“别的我们可以等等再说，但是你要是再不来和我干一场，就给我滚出去自己对着墙撸。”

他捏住了超人下身的火热一包，不仅加大了手劲还恶劣的上下撸动了起来。

“喔喔，别着急韦恩先生，我还不希望你受伤。”克拉克抛开了小心翼翼的矜持，他握住布鲁斯的手腕把他压在了墙上。“不过你为什么选择我？”

“你就一定要先说这个吗？”布鲁斯没忍住自己的白眼，“你的信息素里面写满了‘我十分想操蝙蝠侠’，而你那该死的衣服们没有该死的信息素隔离功能，以至于我每天从你面前过的时候，都不得不被提醒一下你到底有多想上我。”

他已经算得上气急败坏了。克拉克安抚的笑笑，接着毫不犹豫的啃上了蝙蝠侠气恼的嘴唇，就在他吸吮那条柔软的舌头时，某个问题又突然蹦了出来。

“那你是怎么分辨出来我是想操你，而不不是想和你打一架？”克拉克托起布鲁斯的屁股，在他的脖颈上吮了一口。

“该死的我研究过你的信息素！这些该死的蠢问题能不能停一下？！”又一次被打断的布鲁斯用力的用鞋底敲打着超人的屁股，“听着，你要是再不——”

话未说完，布鲁斯就被摔进了自己的床里。但是……等等貌似有哪里不对？

“嘿，等等……克拉克！！”布鲁斯艰难的把超人从自己的乳头上拔下来，“为什么我是下面那个？”

“你想要自己的某些部位遭受物理性伤害吗？”克拉克舔舔嘴唇，在布鲁斯后穴里的手指又钻的更深了一点。

“……不许成结。”布鲁斯闷声闷气的把他按回了自己的胸口。

但克拉克只是对着这个威胁满不在乎的耸耸肩，他继续啃咬吸吮那两颗红肿的乳头。Alpha的后穴干涩无比，他不得不把一瓶润滑剂都挤了进去。

“你可真能吃布鲁斯。”他一面用手指深挖着那个入口，一面舔舐着布鲁斯的耳朵，“你可是把一瓶润滑剂都吃进去了。”

“唔……你什么时候变得这么不要脸了？小镇来的？”布鲁斯侧过头舔舐亲吻着克拉克的脸颊。

“在遇见你的那一刻？”克拉克和他粘腻的亲吻着，但是两只手却分别蹂躏着他的乳头和后穴。

“那你想不想知道我到底有多能吃？”布鲁斯推开克拉克的胸膛挑了下眉毛，然后对着他打开了自己的双腿。

下一秒超人火热的阴茎就直挺挺的通了进来，而他只来的发出一声类似尖叫的叹息。克拉克只是在确定那里不再干涩之后，他便一把握住布鲁斯的腰，迫不及待的抽动了起来。每一次都碾过布鲁斯的前列腺，深入到对方温热的内部，把他干到完全的瘫软在身下。空气中的信息素越来越浓，克拉克忍不住的用鼻尖去蹭布鲁斯脖子上的腺体，他轻轻地舔舐吸吮着，用牙齿轻轻地啃了几下。

“等……等到我的发情期。”布鲁斯伸手捧起克拉克的脸，动动身体主动地把他的阴茎吞得更深。

克拉克没有回答，他握住布鲁斯的双手吻他，用自己的精液填满他的后穴。

 

“下次我要在上面。”之后腰疼到根本动不了的布鲁斯不满的哼哼着。“你个混小子也该尝尝腰部以下全麻的感受。”

“没问题，只要布鲁斯你能压住我。”克拉克一面帮他按摩，一面光明正大的吃豆腐。嗯，臀部的手感好极了。

“你就是认定我舍不得对你用氪石，或者红太阳。”肌肉被揉按的十分舒服，布鲁斯的声音里带上了一点慵懒的含混。

“那当然，因为你爱我嘛。”克拉克俯下身轻轻地亲吻布鲁斯汗湿的鬓角。

“你哪里来的诡异自信？小男孩？”布鲁斯侧过头来咬了口克拉克的嘴唇。

“从你的信息素里来的。”克拉克此时的表情堪称洋洋得意。

接着他就被布鲁斯糊了一脸枕头。

 

—FIN—


End file.
